


Blue

by orphan_account



Series: Refraction [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>"What's the matter with you? Why did you steal my spot if you didn't even want it?" He whispers at her, slightly affronted.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://oikawaweek.tumblr.com/prompts">Oikawa Week 2016</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: July 17  
> Superpowers | Animals | Blue (Trust/Loyalty)

A crafty squint of the eyes and a quick butt wiggle is all the warning Tooru gets before Tama dives off the top of the wardrobe and lands squarely on his stomach. It knocks the breath out of him, so he can't even curse. All he can do is flail, which results in smacking a soundly sleeping Iwaizumi in the face with the back of one hand. Iwaizumi snorts awake, startled. He glares at Tooru as he sits up and rubs his face, somehow instinctively deciding that only Tooru can be to blame for the rude awakening. His response is none too friendly, either. "What?"

Gasping and trying to get some air into his lungs, Tooru shakes his head. This isn't his fault. That stupid cat has always had it out for him!

She proves it further when she gives an innocent trill and leaps onto the bed, all lightness and grace. She rubs her cheek against Iwaizumi's, which just happens to conveniently leave her ass directly in Tooru's face. He growls through the next wheeze. It's hardly the first such offense by the little hellbeast, but that doesn't mean Tooru is going to just accept it. He gives the cat a shove, so it has to hop over and land on the other side of Iwaizumi, who levels him with an unimpressed look. "It's five in the morning, leave the cat alone and go to sleep, idiot." Iwa groans, not even wasting the energy to think up a real insult.

Tooru sighs dramatically and slides out of the bed instead. The sun is nowhere close to up yet, and only a faint blue light makes it through the window shades. Someone should set about making coffee, and luring that damned cat into a closet with a firm latch. He pauses a second before stepping over the guest futon he's meant to be sleeping on, but a soft snore from the bed tells him Iwaizumi isn't about to ask him to stay. The cat curls up in the warm indentation where Tooru had just lain, purring obnoxiously loudly in the early morning stillness. It's clear she thinks she's won this round. Tooru narrows his eyes at her, but then he trips on a hastily discarded dumbbell and has to focus on swearing as quietly as possible in order not to wake up the entire household. The jump rope gets him next, or perhaps it's a resistance band. At any rate, by the time he finally makes it to the door he's decided that Iwaizumi really needs a personal gym to leave all of his shit lying around in instead. It's like an athletic minefield.

The kitchen is as familiar to Tooru as his own at home, so he leaves the lights off as he fills the kettle and grinds the coffee, scooping it carefully into the press while he waits for the water to boil. He yawns hugely, stretching his arms overhead and letting the bones in his spine pop all the way down. He's busy scrolling through his favorite feeds on his phone when a trilling sound right beside his shoulder startles him. That's another problem with cats, he thinks. They're so quiet and sneaky. He never even heard Tama approach. If she ever wanted him dead, she could probably find a way to do it with him none the wiser. Tooru narrows his eyes at her, trying to discern her motive this morning. It's not very likely to be his death, after all, as she's had years to go about that business if she'd ever really wanted to. It's probably something else.

"What's the matter with you? Why did you steal my spot if you didn't even want it?" He whispers at her, slightly affronted. Tama trills at him again, more insistently this time. She headbutts the phone right out of his hand, and it goes flying across the room. He stares after it numbly as it clatters onto the floor, trying desperately to remember if he'd bought the impact-proof case or not. Then he rounds on her, furious and confused. "What was that for? What do you want from me?"

There's a soft chuckle from the doorway. Iwaizumi is shirtless and rumpled, with some rather impressive bedhead. All in all, he doesn't have any reason to be laughing at Tooru. Tooru's eyes narrow at him as well. "Will you do something about your menace of a cat, or did you just come to get in the way too?" It comes out a little whinier than Tooru would've liked, but it's very early in the morning and he can't even make the coffee until someone locks the cat away or something.

Iwaizumi picks the cat up and sets her down in the corner by a bowl, giving her a little smack on the butt that doesn't seem to chastise her at all. She mews loudly as soon as she sees the bowl, and looks up at him in a way that Tooru recognizes. Hunger. Ah! The cat wants to be fed, then. That must be her bowl. Surely enough, Iwa gets a packet of something that smells like fish and looks like egg biscuits from the cupboard. Definitely cat food. As soon as he pours it in the bowl the cat darts around his legs, headbutting them fervently. She hardly pauses to breathe as she begins inhaling the pellets. Tooru watches in fascination and mild disgust until the kettle sounds.

Iwa shoves him none too gently aside and pours the water out into the press himself, not paying attention to Tooru's objections. They bicker quietly over who will make the toast, but eventually Tooru gives in. Not without any commentary about how he's the one who's made the coffee, but Iwa doesn't seem particularly bothered by it. They have their breakfast mostly in silence, half awake as Iwa still is and trying not to wake anyone else up at such an early hour.

After the dishes are in the sink, Tooru picks his phone up and turns it over, inspecting it for damages. It looks fine, he supposes, but that damned cat should still be chained up for the safety of everyone else. He glances up and catches Iwa watching him thoughtfully. A quirked eyebrow is enough to elicit a shrug and explanation from his friend. "She can't tell the difference between you and family anymore, you know? That's why she keeps asking you for help."

It's... almost a touching sentiment, really. Tooru frowns at the fat little ball of fluff that's already taken up his seat at the table. Tama purrs on the cushion that he'd just been seated on, probably enjoying the residual warmth of his thighs and rump. Tooru makes a face. "She'd better learn to speak proper Japanese if she expects any considerations from me." He retorts. "I can't read her mind the way you can."

Iwa snorts. He leans against the bench in the kitchen, yawning hugely into his coffee. "If you pulled your head out of your ass, it would be easy."

Tooru rolls his eyes, properly drowsy now that there's something in his stomach, too content with his belly full of warmth to pick a fight again just yet. He waits until Iwa goes to shower and drains his coffee cup for courage, then he crouches and strokes Tama experimentally between the ears. She blinks up at him in a lazy way and stretches, giving him easier access to her head. Does that mean she wants another pat? He decides to try it out, scratching her under her chin the way people do on television when they want to make a cat purr. His eyes widen a little in shock when it works. Tama purrs for him.

Then she flops over and offers him her belly, which is a little too much. He drops his hand back to his side and puzzles about it for a long moment. "We'll have to work out some sort of code." He promises her, then wanders off to harass Iwa to hurry up and save some hot water for him.


End file.
